


basorexia

by mandobls



Series: one word prompts [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: basorexia (n.) - the overwhelming desire to kiss
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: one word prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> request: ooh, i think basorexia with mando would be interesting!! thank you 💜

“i want to kiss you.” her gaze shifts from her work to the mandalorian immediately, shock loud on her face. his helmet stares back, as emotionless as always, but _different_ at the same time. “very much.” she recovers, looking back at the ship’s exposed wiring with a bashful smile.

“only one thing stopping you, my love,” she replies, grinning at the child when he squeals at the sparks her tools create.

the mandalorian doesn’t reply, just steps closer to her.

“yeah?” he asks, something in his tone she can’t pick out through the modulator.

“well- hey!” her exclamation is an instinct, brought on by her love pulling the repair torch from her hand. he switches off the light beside her, shrouding the room in blackness and making the kid laugh.

she hears the telltale hiss of air and the _clunk_ of metal against metal, and smiles wider. 

he misses once, catching the corner of her mouth, and he pulls her closer by the waist, planting his lips firmly against her upturned ones. she places a hand on the back of his neck, pressing deeper.

the ship isn’t fixed that night.


End file.
